


Sweetness

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Michael's very confused about the use of food during foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://amalthean.tumblr.com/post/44516970248) on my Tumblr.

Michael didn’t understand a lot of human fetishes (and by “a lot” he meant “most”) but when push came to shove he was willing to try out almost anything, so long as it didn’t involve pain - he and Adam, after all, had been through enough of that together. 

When Valentine’s Day rolls around, Adam mentions food, and Michael has no idea what to expect; his innocent mind jumps right to just eating a romantic meal with his boyfriend. But no, that’s not quite what Adam has in mind, and before Michael knows it they’re both naked in bed, Adam straddling Michael’s lap with a can of whipped cream in hand. 

“I don’t - _ah_ \- understand the point of this,” Michael says, gasping when Adam squirts some of the cold cream onto his nipple. 

“That’s because I haven’t done anything yet,” Adam replies matter-of-factly before leaning down and swiping his tongue along Michael’s salty, tanned skin, licking up the whipped cream and caressing his nipple at the same time. It takes a lot of Adam’s self control not to grin when he hears Michael’s surprised and sharp intake of breath. Adam stays where he is and attaches his lips around the nipple, sucking at the leftover cream that his tongue missed, and Michael’s hand coils in Adam’s sandy hair, holding him to his chest. 

“Get it now?” Adam asks when he finally detaches his lips.

To his surprise, Michael shakes his head. 

“Didn’t you like it?” Adam asks, one eyebrow quirked.

“I did, but…I don’t see what the food adds. It’s a little…strange, to use it this way.”

Adam sits there, still in Michael’s lap, before leaning up and pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup he’d hidden under the pillow. He’d planned on using this for later, but this was an emergency. A ‘Michael still doesn’t understand food sex’ related emergency. When he has the bottle in hand, Adam rolls off Michael’s hips and lies next to him on the bed, catching his eye before uncapping the syrup and squirting a line from his navel down to the base of his already-hard cock. 

“Try it on me now,” Adam says, putting the syrup down to the side, a smug smile already beginning to form on his lips.

He can already see the glint of intrigue in Michael’s eyes - he knew Michael’s preference for chocolate syrup and the fact that the archangel dumped it on EVERYTHING he ate nowadays, even plain pasta if he could get away with it. Covering himself in chocolate syrup? A devious but necessary thing to do to get Michael to understand. 

Michael rolls over and settled himself between Adam’s legs, face level with Adam’s belly button where the line of syrup begins. He hesitates for a second, but one nod from Adam and Michael leans down, tongue seeking the chocolate drizzle, and his eyes slip shut in bliss as he tastes the mixture of sweetness from the syrup and the saltiness of Adam’s skin. He slowly works his way down the length of Adam’s body, following his lithe frame down until he reaches the base of Adam’s cock and licks up the last drop there before suckling at the skin, making Adam shudder and moan softly above him. 

When Michael’s licked up every last drop, he finally picks his head up from his spot between Adam’s legs, and his eyes catch sight of the syrup bottle lying discarded on the bed. 

He looks from the syrup bottle to the rest of Adam’s yet-untouched erection. “Give me that,” Michael demands, and reaches for the bottle.


End file.
